Change Can Be Good
by crazyvi
Summary: He thought he had a hard enough life. Until he met her. He wants to help her, but nothing he does seems to help. That is until she reveals the source of her problems. Note: Small part talking about child abuse, but none actually takes place COMPLETE
1. Dani Phantom

Okay, this is a new story I'm doing. I want to make sure its clear that there is only talking about child abuse, non actually takes place. This story is dedicated to those who have actually been victims of child abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (sad, but true)

* * *

It was another usual day at Casper High for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Except for one thing, for the past week, Dash hadn't bothered Danny. Just like every day so far this week, Dash just clamly waked past Danny.

"What is up with that, now he won't touch me!" Danny half shouted.

"Danny, just be glad he's leaving you alone." Sam said.

"I am, I just want to know why."

So Danny followed Dash. His plan was to talk to Dash, until he saw where Dash went. Dash was now picking on the new girl at school.

"Leave me alone!" the girl said.

Dash started to shove her into her locker, when Danny stepped in.

"Hey, she said to leave her alone. Are you that shallow that you have to pick on a girl?" Danny said.

Dash stopped picking on her and turned to Danny.

"What makes you think you can stop me!"

Danny's eyes flashed green. He turned his head quickly so Dash wouldn't see his eyes. Danny stood there, he wanted to help, but didn't want to risk exposing his secret.

"Yeah, that's what I thought Fentoad." Dash said.

Dash went back to stuffing her into her locker. She pushed her hands out to grab the other lockers.

"Leave me alone or you'll pay!" she said.

"Ha! What could do?" Dash teased.

She got real angry, and for a moment, Danny could've sworn that he saw her eyes change from ice blue to neon green for a moment. Mr. Lancer walked by at that moment.

"Mr. Baxter, I'll see you in detention."

Dash stopped and followed Mr. Lancer. She jumped out of the locker. Sam and Tucker came over beside me. We started to walk away, when.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me."

"Uh...no problem." Danny said.

"Hey, whats you name?" Sam asked.

"Dani." she answered.

"Wow, cool, my name is Danny too." Danny said.

They left school together.

"Hey, where do you live?" Tucker asked.

"I...uh...don't ask." Dani said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Just...because, you don't want to know...I uh...got to go." Dani said, then ran down the next street.

Once away from the others, she said, "Going Ghost!" She changed into a jumpsuit that was black, with white boots, gloves and collar with a DP on the chest. Her long black hair changed to snow white and was pulled back into a pony tail, and her purple eyes turned neon green. Dani flew back in the direction of the others, since that's where her home was.

As they were walking, Danny sensed a ghost. He looked around, then said, "Going Ghost!" Danny looked around and saw Dani pass over head. He flew up to her and said. "Where do you think you're going?"

Dani stopped, faced Danny and said, "Hi, Danny Phantom."

"Uh...wait, you know my name?"

"Yeah, you stuck up for me today."

"Wait...the only person I stood up for today was the new girl, Dani."

"Hi, meet Dani Phantom."

"Wow, so that's why your eyes changed colors."

"Uh...what did you say?" Dani asked.

"Oh, just I saw your eyes change today."

"Oh, did you. I didn't think anyone saw."

"So, you're a halfa too." Danny said.

Dani flew down to Sam and Tucker and said, "Yes, I'm a halfa too."

Danny landed and was the next to speak.

"This is Dani, you know, the new girl from school today." Danny said as she changed back.

Sam and Tucker looked at Dani as if they were seeing her for the first time. Finally Sam spoke.

"Danny, did you notice that her jumpsuit is just like yours?"

"Yes, cool huh?" Danny said.

They continued on to Danny's house. But little did they know that Danny's parents were using the Ghost Detector. They walked in and heard.

_Ghost directly ahead._

His parents followed it until it got to Dani and Danny. Not even realizing yet that there was someone new in the house, they said, "That can't be right, Danny's not a ghost." Then they walked off.

"Mom, dad," Danny called, "I have a new friend for you to meet."

His parents came running back, this time without the Ghost Detector.

"This is Dani, Dani, my parents."

"Hi Dani, how are you?" Maddie said.

"Fine Mrs...uh..."

"Fenton."

"Mrs. Fenton, I'm doing fine." Dani said.

"So, do you want to go play some games or something?" Danny asked.

"Sounds like fun."

They then headed upstairs to Danny's room.

* * *

There is chapter one. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	2. You belong to Vlad

Here is chapter 2. Okay, I should mention that Dani's eye's when she's human are ice blue, I goofed and typed purple. This chapter starts the indroduction to Dani's mysterious past life. Thank to my reviews!

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Sam asked Dani.

"I...well, from...a long way from here."

"How, far?" Tucker asked.

"I come from Wisconsin." Dani answered quietly.

"Wisconsin!" Danny shouted.

"Yes, but...I...I'm sure you don't want to know who I live with."

"Why not, what could possible be wrong with who you live with." Sam asked.

"Because, he gave me my powers."

"And that's bad?" Danny said.

"Well, no, but, he named me, and...well...he...he sent me here on a mission, but, I'm not completing the mission."

"What is the mission?" Tucker asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dani said.

Dani and Danny suddenly sensed a ghost. They changed and looked around to find the ghost. Vlad soon appeared.

"What do you want Plasmius, my mom's cell number?" Danny asked.

"No, but, if you want to give me it...aw...I came here to talk to Dani, and not you Fenton." Vlad said as he blasted Danny.

"Why do you want to talk to Dani, speaking of which, where is Dani?" Sam said.

Dani had left Danny's room and called for his parents. Soon, they were running up the stairs to save their son. Vlad left as soon as they entered the room.

"Well, at least you safe, if it wasn't for Dani, things could've been worse." Jack said.

After Danny's parents left the room, Sam asked Dani, "Where did you go, besides to get his parents?"

"I...uh...I went to...uh...nevermind." Dani stuttered.

"No, we want to know where." Danny said.

"I...went to hide from Vlad."

"Okay, but, why?" Tucker said.

"I...he...uh...he's like...my dad." Dani answered.

"What! How can he be your dad." Sam said.

"Well, he is, I think I'm adopted, but, I can't prove it." Dani said.

"Well, tell us about it." Danny said.

"Okay, I've lived with him for as long as I can remember. He has never told me if I was his or he adopted me, but he did tell me why he named my Dani. Its because, well, as you know, he loves Maddie, and since Maddie named you Danny, and since I happened to be like a girl version of you, he name my Dani. Because Maddie picked that name, and I look like you. As far as my powers, when he found out you had them, he tossed me a jumpsuit and told me to go in his Ghost Portal."

"Really, now, what mission did he send you on?" Tucker asked.

"I was sent to get Danny, and bring him back to Vlad to join him, and if you refused, destroy you."

* * *

Okay, I'll leave it there. Um...world that be a cliffhanger? Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	3. Call Me Violet

Wow, I finally updated this. Anyway, here is chapter 3.

* * *

In case you forgot, here is a reminder of last time.

_"Really, now, what mission did he send you on?" Tucker asked._

_"I was sent to get Danny, and bring him back to Vlad to join him, and if you refused, destroy you."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"He sent you to capture me!" Danny almost shouted.

"Yes," Dani's glance turned to the floor as she continued, "But, now, I don't want to."

"Now you don't want to capture Danny." Sam said.

"Yeah, and now because I won't take Danny, Vlad is after me!" Dani said, "And I'm no match for him."

"Well, don't worry, we won't let him get you." Danny said.

"Thanks...I...uh...have to go now, bye." Dani said just before she took of out the window and headed for her home.

"She still seems to be hiding something." Tucker said.

"No, really." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to find out what it is." Danny said as he went ghost and followed her.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other for a moment before heading downstairs to go home. Danny caught up with Dani, but he stayed far enough behind so she wouldn't know that he was following her. He followed her to a small room on the top of a building. The room looked like it was just made out of cardboard boxes.

He watched her go inside this make-shift house. Danny just floated outside for a few minutes before aproaching her home. He went inside and said, "Uh...Dani?"

Dani would've jumped sky high had the ceiling not stopped her. She quickly stuttered out a reply, "Oh...h...hi D...Danny."

"Hey..uh...why are you so nervous?" Danny asked.

Dani sighed and answered, "Because I didn't want anyone to find out about where I live...or about some of the other things." She said the last part very quietly.

"Oh..I can tell...what was that last part?"

"I...I..uh...um...I don't want anyone to know about the other things."

"Oh...okay...but why do you live here?"

"Because...when I let from Vlad's to get you, I needed a place to stay, Vlad had paid for me to stay in a hotel, but when I decided that I wouldn't get you, he took me out of the hotel, so, I found this...it isn't much, but for now its home."

"And I thought I had a hard enough time." Danny quietly mummbled.

"What was that?" Dani said.

"Uh...nothing...hey, would you like me to see if you can stay with me for a while...until something else comes up?"

"Really, sure, I'd love that...anything to avoid staying here!" Dani anwsered.

They went back to Danny's house and walked inside. Danny found his parents down in the lab working on more inventions. He walked up to them and said, "Mom, dad...uh...would it be okay if Dani stayed here for a while?"

They looked at each other for a while before saying, "Sure she can, but why?"

Dani answered, "Uh...because my parents are going to be out of town for a few days and I have no one else to stay with."

"Well, I supose you could, how long would you need to stay?"

Dani thought carefully before answering, "Only about a week."

Danny looked at her as if to say, "What do you think you'll get done in a week?"

Dani ingored Danny's look while Maddie said, "Danny show her to the guest room please."

In the guest room, Dani said, "Okay, first we need something else to call me so we don't get each other confused."

"Yeah, I don't think I can take much more of someone saying 'Dani, or Danny' and me not being able to know who they are talking about."

Dani thought for a moment, then said, "Why not call me Violet, its the nickname I made for myself when I first came out here."

"That sounds great." Danny said just before seeing Dani run downstairs and tell Maddie, Jazz, and Jack.

She came back up and collapsed on the bed saying, "Uh...must remember next time not to run so hard with out taking a break after."

Danny stifled a small laugh and said, "Hey we have a few hours until dinner, do you want to go somewhere, I can call up Sam and Tucker."

"Sure, sounds great."

They were now sitting on Sam's porch deciding where to go.

"How about we go to the movies?" Tucker suggested.

"No, nothing good on." Sam said.

"How about we go to the park." Danny said.

"Then we can just sit there and do nothing, yeah, great idea." Tucker sarcastically said.

"How about we go to the ammusment park?" Dani suggested.

"Thats a great idea Violet." Sam said.

They then headed off for the Amity Park Ammusment Park. They went on several of the rides before Dani decided to go on the roller coaster.

"YAY, I LOVE THAT RIDE!" Tucker shouted.

Sam pulled her hands off her ears and said, "Hey, not so loud Tucker."

They got on the ride and lived through Tucker's shouting about how great this ride was. After they got off the ride, Danny said, "Goodness, you'd thing all Tucker lived for was meat, his PDA, and the roller coaster."

Sam and Dani laughed as quietly as they could, but Tucker still heard them.

"Hey, I do live for that!" Tucker said.

Everyone besides Tucker was now laughing histerically. Tucker pretened to be offended and walked off holding his head high. Dani, Sam, and Danny just rolled their eyes and followed him. Tucker led them to the bummper cars, which soon after came a call of "I'm wrecking your car!" from Sam and Danny as they pointed at each other.

They ran onto the ride and picked their cars. Sam picked the black one, Danny picked the silver, Tucker the yellow, and Dani, the blue. As soon as the cars started, they were instanly hitting each other for all they are worth. Finally the ride was over and they got off.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Sam said, "And I totally hit your car more times than you hit mine."

"Did not, I hit yours more!" Danny said.

"TEA CUPS!" Dani said, "Okay, lovebirds, lets go on the tea cups."

Danny and Sam just blushed, then followed Dani and Tucker to the tea cups ride. After getting good and dizzy on the tea cups ride, they decided that they'd go home.

They got home and sat down in front of the tv and watched it for the next few hours before falling asleep where they sat. Sam and Danny sat on the couch, and were now Sam had her head on Danny's shoulder. Dani sat in a chair, and Tucker fell asleep on the floor. Maddie and Jack came around and saw them sleeping, they looked at each other then shock their heads before also heading off to bed.

* * *

There is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, constructive critisism please. 


	4. Jealousy and Secrets

When Sam woke up, she realized that her head was on Danny's shoulder. She was surprised, but didn't move her head. She enjoyed being with Danny, even if sometimes there were weird moments between them. Like when Tucker was under Ember's spell, and she was flying with Danny, and he caught her staring at him.

Tucker was the next to wake up, and for once he didn't say anything about Sam being so close to Danny. Danny woke up next, but tried to act like he was still asleep, but Tucker noticed.

"Morning lovebirds." Tucker said.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam said.

Dani woke up and said, "Then why were you sleeping on each other?"

They had no response to that except they blushed. Jack rushed into the room, beaming over a new invention, the Ghost Balloon. It would trap ghosts inside of it, and the only way to free them, was by poping it, but it could only be poped from the outside of the balloon. Neither Danny, Jazz, or Maddie thought that it would work.

"Well son, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"It's...uh...I...It's great dad." Danny finally said. The others stared at him as if to say, "What do you mean, it's bad?"

"Thanks Danny." Jack said as he gave Danny a big hug.

Dani looked at them for a second before quickly saying, "I...uh...forgot something at home, I'll be back." She then zoomed out the door.

"What's with her?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

"How should I know, Danny is the one that's been hanging around her." Sam said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

As if to prove her point, Danny ran out the door after her saying, "Hey, come back...that wasn't convincing."

Sam stormed out of the house after Danny, saying, "I promised my mom I'd help her with the...uh...housework."

Danny followed Dani back to her 'house'. He watched her as she slammed to door so hard he thought the whole place would fall down. He flew inside and saw her looking very upset about something. Danny made himself visible and she looked up instantly and mummbled, "Oh..uh...I..."

"Violet, what's wrong?"

"Uh...n..nothing."

"I may not know you that well, but I know that...that is not nothing."

She didn't answer so Danny continued, "Violet, I'm trying to help you keep away from Vlad...give you a better place to stay until you can get something else...I'm trying everything I can thing of to help you, and now...I have no idea what to do."

She let out a heavy sigh and said, "I...my biggest problem is Vlad..."

"Well, yeah, but what else..."

"I wasn't finished yet...I'm worried about if he found me now that he knows that I'm not going to bring you back to him." Dani said and left a big pause for him to say somthing.

"But, I'd be there with you if he did, and together we are strong..."

This time she interupted him, "But...I...I'm scared about being anywhere near him."

Danny just gave her a questioning glance so she continued.

"Fine, you want to know, I was so happy when he sent me after you, not because I could catch you, but because he...he...he abused me." she said as she looked down with a sad face.

Danny took a step back when she said this. He knew Vlad was evil, but he didn't realize that he'd do somthing like this, although he wasn't that surprised about it.

"I guess a good thing about it is that it gave me a reason to practice hard on getting better at my powers."

Not knowing exactly what to say, he said, "What powers do you have?"

This seemed to lighten her mood. "I have all the powers you have, including the ghostly wail, I do have other powers as well, like I can make copies of myself, and I can teleport...oh, and my newest one I can freeze things."

"Cool." was all Danny could say.

After a few moments of quiet, Danny said, "So...uh...what to go back and hang out with the others?"

"Sure." she said, "Oh, and I sugest you tell Sam now before she goes postal on me."

"Huh, why would she go postal on you?"

She looked at him as if to say, "Hello, us hanging out a lot."

He caught on, but was still confused as to how she knew that he liked Sam a lot. She didn't answer, but looked at him with a knowing look. All he could figure was, however she knew, she was right, he should tell Sam.

* * *

Shorter chapter. But I haven't had a lot of chance to update anything. Please R&R. 


	5. Two Couple and Annoyances

Dani and Danny got back with Sam and Tucker, so they went to the movies. Danny and Sam kept having blushly moments until Dani and Tucker walked out, leaving them alone. Because the movie theater was dark, they didn't notice at first that they weren't there. Danny's hand brushed Sam's as he reached for his drink. They blushed.

Danny thought back to what Dani had said earlier, well, not really said with words, but the looks she gave him. The look that said, you should tell her how you feel.

"S...Sam."

"Yeah."

"C..can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They left the movie so not to disturb the others.

"So, what did you want to say?"

"I..Sam, I love you."

"R..really?"

"Y..yeah."

Sam huged him and smiled. Danny huged her back. From around a corner, Dani and Tucker were watching.

"Finally they are together." Tucker said.

"Yeah, and look how happy they are."

"Jazz ows me $10."

"You bet money on them!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's wrong!"

"And your point would be."

Dani rolled her eyes at him, then walked out to meet the them.

"Hey Violet, guess what, Danny and I are finally together." Sam said excitedly.

"That's great." Dani said.

Danny and Sam smiled at each other before kissing each other.

"Okay, if you lovebirds are done now, can we go somewhere else?" Tucker said.

"TUCKER!" Both Sam and Danny said.

Valerie walked up just then. Tucker blushed.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

"Not much." Danny said.

"Oh..uh..Tucker...would you like to...to go somewhere together?" Valerie said.

"Yeah...where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere with you."

Tucker smiled and led her back into the movie theater. The others looks at like, what just happned?

"I thought she had a thing for you Danny." Sam said.

"Well, maybe she really likes Tuck."

"I think she does." Dani said.

"No, really." Danny sarcastically said.

"You're terrible." Dani teased.

"I know."

The three of them went on to the fair while it was still in town. When they got there, Danny said, "Oh, man, Tuck's not here to annoy."

Sam and Dani laughed, then Sam said, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because its fun!"

"You really are terrible."

"And that's news to you how?" Danny taunted.

"Uhg, would you two stop, lets just get on a ride." Sam said, getting annoyed.

"Okay." They said at the same time.

They walked to the bumper cars. In line, they saw Tucker and Valerie.

"Hey," Danny said, "I thought you were watching a movie."

"Well, we were, but we decided to come here." Tucker. said.

"But how'd you beat us here?" Dani asked.

"You are slow walkers...and we took the short cut." Valerie said.

"What short cut?" They all said at the same time.

Tucker explained the short cut that Valerie knew about. Danny all the sudden realized that now Tucker was here to annoy. Sam caught on and said, "Danny, don't do anything."

"What?" he said innocently.

"You know what mister."

He ingored her statment as they got on the ride. Danny and Sam got in one car. Tucker and Valerie got in another car. Dani got her own car. The ride started. Right away, Danny went after Tucker.

"DANNY!" Sam said, making him turn the car to hit Dani.

"Better now?" Danny asked as he moved the car to hit others.

"Yes."

Tucker came up and hit Danny. "Hey, can I hit him now?"

"Fine, but only because I know you'll find a way to anoy him if I don't let you do it here."

Danny eagerly turned his car to ram Tucker's. Dani saw this and she also came over. They hit Tucker at the same time. When they got off the ride, Tucker said, "Did you two plan to hit me at the came time!"

"Well, no we didn't plan it, but it worked out great." Dani said.

Tucker glared at her as they moved on to another ride.

* * *

There is chapter 5. The next chapter will have references to my other story I Can't Have It All (where Danny bothers Tucker). Review! 


	6. What's With Her?

As they ran onto the next ride, Tucker couldn't help but wonder, what was Danny going to do next? Naturally, they headed to Tucker's most hated ride first, the Teacups. Tucker groaned, "Can't we go on another ride?" They others simply looked at him and procceded to get on the ride. With a sigh, Tucker followed also.

He was glad that he didn't get the same up as Danny though. He and Valerie got their own cup, and Sam, Danny, and Dani got another. But, naturally, it was Valerie's favorite ride, so she was keeping the teacup moving fast. _Man, I really shouldn't have eaten all that popcorn at the movies._ Tucker realized.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ride was over. He ran off the ride, grabing hold of the nearest trash can. "Man, you have a weak stomach." Valerie said. Tucker glared up at her. Soon after her, the others came running off, Danny swaing from side to side. Sam and Dani loving ever minute of it. For a second Tucker thought that it really bothered him too, but he soon realized that Danny was faking to get a few laughs. As he got closer, he heard him say, "Who am I?" Then sway more.

"T...Tucker." Sam sputtered out as she laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad...was I?"

They others gave him a look that said yeah, you were. Shaking his head at them, then walked off to the next ride. Tucker was glad he could choose this ride. "Now just don't choose the Merry-Go-Round again." Danny teased. Tucker gave him a death glare. Tucker led them to a smaller roller coaster.

"The Patriot." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's the best of the small..." Tucker began.

"Of the baby roller coasters." Danny cut in.

"Hey, I think you have caused enough trouble for him for one day, now even though it's small it can't be that bad." Valerie stepped in for Tucker.

_Since when did she go for Tucker, this all strange, I thought she had a thing for me. And she's never defend Tuck before._ Danny thought. "Okay, fine, we'll go on." Danny finally consented. Tucker threw his hands up in the air in victory. Sam, Dani, and Danny followed Tucker and Valerie onto the ride. On the ride, Danny looked around, noticing only younger kids on this, he sank down as low as he could in embarasment of being on a 'kiddy' ride.

Tucker stepped of the ride happy. "That was great!"

"Says who?" Danny taunted. "I almost fell asleep."

"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't that bad."

Danny just turned his head, looking for a better ride. Dani, who had remained silent through all the arguing spoke up, "Maybe if we can never agree on rides to go on, why don't we split up." Sam turned to face her. It did sound like a good idea. This way, Danny, Dani, and Sam could go on all the fastest and most extreme rides they want. While Tucker and Valerie could go on, whatever they ride.

"Okay, so then should we meet back up when we're ready to go?" Tucker asked.

"Um...I guess we could." Danny said aloud, but thought. _Or, we could leave without them knowing, but, then that would be wrong I suppose._

"So, say we meet up at 5 by the front gate." Valerie offered.

"Sound good." Sam agreed, before running off with Dani and Danny.

Three hours of fun later, they meet up with Tucker and Valerie at the gate. Everyone was now a bit tired from their long day. They walked home together. Tucker went with Valerie when they reached the junction to her house. The other three continued on to Sam's. After saying their goodbyes, Dani and Danny walked home.

* * *

Wow, short. But I've got writer's block. Anyway, please review. 


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Dani yelled at Danny. She had been trying for the past few minutes to wake him up. He was a heavy sleeper. She was now yelling so loud, she was sure she'd wake up the whole block. Frustrated with trying to wake him up, she settled for the cold water treatment. She brought in a bucket of water and was about to pour it on him when he woke up.

"OKAY, I'M UP, DON'T SOAK ME!"

Laughing she left him so he could get ready for the day. "Oh, I'm gonna get her." He mummbled as he got dressed. _Well, at least she isn't blasting her music yet._ Heading downstairs, he heard the one thing that annoyed him the most, her music. _I see I've spoken too soon again._ Dani was down stairs, dancing to the music blasting out of the stereo.

"Why don't we find something quiet to do!" Danny shouted over the music. She flipped it off then went upstairs without saying a word. _What' s with her, lately she's gone all quiet on me._ Danny frowned, then decided to call Sam. But as soon as the started to dial her number, Dani's music started up again. Danny went back up to try to get her to stop, but instead just found a note.

**Danny,**

**I can't stay here much longer, I know Vlad is coming back for me. But I can't have him find me. I don't want to stay and get you hurt, so I'm leaving. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll find someone to watch me.**

**Dani**

"What! But, I could watch her, she was becoming like a sister to me. Well, a cooler sister than Jazz anyway." Thinking quick, he went ghost and flew to Sam's house. He flew a lot faster than usual. Soon Danny was at Sam's house. He frantically knocked on the window. Sam finally came to the window.

"Sam, haveyouseenDani?"

"Wow, slow down."

Taking a deep breath, he said again, "Sam, have you seen Dani?"

"Yeah, she's right here." Danny flew into the house so fast he ran into the other side of the room. After standing up straight, he saw Dani.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought the note explained it."

"Look, I can protect you..."

"No you can't, he's too strong now. You can help me by keeping me hidden."

Danny didn't know what to day back to her. "Dani, it's fine if you stay here for now." Sam told her. Danny thought about it, if she stayed with Sam, Dani might be able to stay around longer. Sam and Dani waited to see what Danny thought.

"Well...as long as you stay, it's okay."

Dani smiled and soon they were all in a group hug. Danny's ghost sense went off. He went ghost, then flew out the window. "Why didn't your ghost sense go off?" Sam asked Dani. Dani just shrugged. Outside, Danny found it was just the Box Ghost.

A couple weeks went by and still nothing to indicate Vlad was coming for Dani. Things seemed so okay that Dani even started going outside more. Getting suspicious of what Vlad was doing, Danny flew to his place to spy on Vlad. Danny looked all around Vlad's place, but found nothing. A noise brought Danny back to attention, he was home now.

Turning invisible Danny watched Vlad come in. He watched Vlad head to his lab. The only thing Vlad was working on was something else to give to Valerie. _Oh, great, give her more stuff to hurt me with._ Danny watched for a while until it became obvious that Vlad had given up on getting Dani back. So, Danny flew home.

The four of them became great friends and stuck together for years. Even through Danny and Sam getting married.

* * *

Well, the story is done. I just don't think the ending is too good though. I had the hardest time ending this story. Please review. 


End file.
